1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an antenna device, and more particularly to a dual-polarized patch antenna device.
2. The Related Art
Currently, game machines and other consumer electronic products are more and more miniaturized and multi-functionalized. So, an antenna device used to transmit and receive electromagnetic signals is developed towards miniaturization and reliability.
A conventional antenna device is widely used in the game machines depending on its characteristics of small dimensions and omnidirectional radiations. The conventional antenna device generally includes a radiating element, a ground plane, and an insulating substrate located between the radiating element and the ground plane. The radiating element is propped on the insulating substrate through insulating pillars so that some space can be formed between the radiating element and the insulating substrate. The antenna device defines a feed hole vertically penetrating through the insulating substrate and the ground plane. A feed cable passes through the feed hole to make a coupling feed with the radiating element. However, the antenna device works at simplex communication, and the insulating pillars need to be propped the radiating element on the insulating substrate that results in a complicated manufacturing procedure and a larger dimension of the antenna device.